


Prologue II

by Xacto



Series: Conversion Therapy [3]
Category: Justice League/Avengers Crossover
Genre: Bruce Wayne Misses Clark Kent, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xacto/pseuds/Xacto
Summary: Thaddeus hunts in the wrong waters and is captured by Arthur Curry. He is imprisoned in the "Reef" the League of Nations answer to the "Raft"





	Prologue II

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693786) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



> Alt Pre Infinity Wars

Prologue II  
Ratification  
Notes: The Justice League are the ones who rescue Steve’s friends from the Raft. They are also the ones who with the help of Cadmus, Amanda Waller, and Arthur Curry create the underwater prison called “The Reef”. Try getting out of that Thaddeus Ross!

“Our first example should be these Avengers.” Thaddeus hissed as he paced the submarine. “If we allow those savages to stop our civilization and law, the world will be doomed.”  
As he spoke the lights went dark! His first thought was pirates. He dismissed the ides of League of Nation Borders. He would soon regret that. The submarine was slowly but steadily rising. He knew the captors knew something about depth and the “Bends” then he heard it and swore:  
“This is Clint Barton of the League of Nations Border Patrol: Surrender your weapons and prepare to be boarded!”  
There was a scramble to the weapons bay that stopped as soon as it started. The Bridge hatch opened, and men scrambled down! Clint Barton was familiar. The man next to him was also as familiar.  
Arthur Curry, trident in hand was in his element.  
“Perimeter is secured, sir,”: this voice was female.  
“Consistent with other attempts to cross borders and make arrests” came another voice. This voice made him want to puke.  
“I think these guys need to spend time on the ‘Reef’ “the voice continued.  
The door to his quarters opened. He stared into the rumpled suit and furious face of his equivalent for the Nation of Wakanda and now Atlanta: Everett Ross.

“You don’t plan to take us to the Raft” Thaddeus hissed.  
“Oh No” Everett said simply amusement dancing in his eyes.” Thor wouldn’t have it! Bruce Banner er a moved it back into UN waters. I don’t think its quite air tight anymore. Big Green and Grundy helped. Orm and I designed a nicer place. We call it The Reef. When Bruce Wayne and T’Challa build a prison, they build a prison.  
“And you thought Shuri was the only genius in the family” Everett continued.  
“It does help if you have the support of the King of Atlantis” Clint said as he found a seat next to one of the captured officers.  
The ride to the Reef was uneventful. The UN made threats and retracted them as soon as they made them. It was decided that the men would remain in the Reef and then returned in exchange for any prisoners the UN had taken.  
The outside of the Raft looked more like the hood of a Portuguese Man of War. The submarine was carefully docked. There was no boarding crew to examine its technology. The crew that had taken the ship was familiar enough with its workings. They seemed to know the mission.  
The insides of the prison were eerily familiar: then he remembered. Despite all the glitz and glamour, the Reef was a prison. Somebody was angry enough at the UN to make sure that their version of “humane treatment” was given back to them.  
The guards looked “fishlike” as they escorted him and the crew to their cells. Upon closer inspection, he noted that some of the security were human: Wakandan, Asgardian staff worked in unison with members from the newly formed Nueva America.  
The “fish folks” as he called them seemed to be in command of the facility.  
“One big happy family” he hissed to himself.  
“What”, a voice boomed. “No one to greet your royal highness, turn down the bed, leave a mint as it were? He Did not need to look up. He was familiar with that voice.  
“Good Afternoon Mr. Banner” he hissed. He was surprised when there was no reply.

“I cannot say how much we appreciate your help” Bruce said to the rest of the Justice League assembled in the dining area. “Thaddeus made a point of hunting me and others down!” He continued. “Well, he was a good friend of Lex Luthor apparently, Neither Howard Stark or anyone in the Wayne Family could stand the monster.” Natasha replied. Bruce nodded.  
The silence was broken with cheers. The ceiling erupted into a screen. The reporter held his microphone with a solemn voice announced.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, it has happened: The League of Nations has ratified the Mutant Bill of Rights. Steve Rogers Former Avenger and Kal El of the Planet Krypton symbolically signed the document the rest of the universe will see!  
The screen panned to Steve Rogers in Captain America regalia standing Next to Clark Kent in full Kryptonian regalia signing the document!  
“I miss Clark Right now” Bruce said softly twirling the wedding ring.  
“You will be home soon”! Arthur said with a warm smile.

The exchange was uneventful. Professor Xavier was wheeled onto the Wayne Industries carrier.  
“Thank You, Mr. Wayne he said; mischief in his eyes “By the way, somebody could not wait to be reunited with you” he said looking toward the left. Bruce turned and was tackled by a man in a grey suit that fit his frame well. Bruce lay on the deck and allowed himself to be smothered with kisses as the group looked on.  
“Really”? T’challa asked as he stepped over the two men.  
He turned to see Bruce.  
“Thor is waiting below” T’Challa said with a smile.


End file.
